


A Bed Big Enough For Three

by TheDevilsCatamite



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Relationship, Inexperience, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsCatamite/pseuds/TheDevilsCatamite
Summary: In which Soul and Maka both love Crona very much and wonder why they both can't date them.Crona having never dated nor even kissed anyone before soon falls into an obsession with love, romances, and kisses.





	A Bed Big Enough For Three

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is sweet fluff future chapters will touch on harder subjects including parental abuse, cheating, sexuality, and more.

On a lazy Tuesday night Soul, Maka, and Crona sat together on the couch in their shared living space. 

Having finished an early dinner Maka had wanted to continue the night with a movie. A cheesy one in Soul's opinion, but it was one of Maka's favourites so he bared with it. If he dropped the cool guy act he would admit that he liked the film.

Crona -having been so painfully sheltered- had hardly any movie experience so they earnestly enjoyed whatever it would be that the others put on.  
A romantic scene displayed on the screen. Some inspirational break through with the protagonists. 

Soul rolled his eyes but he couldn't help getting butterflies as he thought of Maka. He meant to look over the pink haired teen between him and Maka to gaze at her but his eyes stopped on Crona. They bore a perplexed face and a pink flush. 

Using the arm that was around the others' back he poked Crona's left shoulder.

"Flustered there buddy?" Soul jeered.

"W-what?" Crona was surprised.

"People kissin' on TV?" He gave a toothy grin.

"O-oh. No, I just don't know how to deal with k-kissing, it's weird okay." Crona piped out.

"You've never been kissed?" Maka asked somewhat sullen.

Crona does not respond but their red face tells it all.

The other two should have known already how inexperienced their companion was. They were raised by Medusa for Death's sake (the term raised being used loosely).  
Maka giggled and hugged Crona closer, pulling them onto her chest. Soul adjusted as well, scooting closer to the two and propping Crona's slim legs onto his lap.  
Maka pet Crona's hair gently for the remainder of the film and they eventually calmed, enough to have fallen asleep.

Soul let out a yawn and stretched his arms up above his head. "Mmm, I'm ready for bed."

"Yeah me too." She yawned as well.

"What about sleepy face here?" Soul looked down at his and Maka's laps where Crona was sleeping peacefully.

He didn't say it, but he didn't want to wake Crona up, they looked so tranquil.

Maka gently slipped out from under Crona, replacing her place with a pillow. Soul quietly followed.

"Night Maka." Soul yawned as he headed to his room. She whispered a reply.

Laying a spare blanket on to Crona she whispered 'goodnight' and delicately placed a kiss on his exposed cheek. Smiling, she padded off to bed.

 

Neither the Meister nor the weapon had any idea that Crona had stirred when the two got up. 

They heard the pleasant good night and felt Maka's chaste kiss. 

It was something different, it was quick, gentle and warm. But also it was... It had taken Crona a moment to find the proper word and when it came to them, the word was loved.

Crona lie half awake that night pondering the romantic film and imagining what it might feel like to mouth kiss like Maka and Soul do.

Perhaps they'll ask them.


End file.
